filthy_frankfandomcom-20200223-history
The Harlem Shake Epidemic
The Beginning The Harlem Shake was a video by Filthy Frank published around February 2nd, 2013. It features Pink Guy, Junior, Red Ranger and the Creepy Dude dancing to the Harlem Shake. The video was relatively pleasing to Chin Chin, and Papa Franku was happy. But like all things pleasing Chin Chin, they had to be destroyed by a power that when in large numbers, can overwhelm even the dark lord himself. The Growth In a time between February 2nd and February 26th, some Australian/New Zealand teens with Cerebral Palsy discovered the video and made a Harlem Shake of their own, then another person and another and you get the idea. The views immediately exploded, and so did the comments. Usually this would be pleasing to the dark lord, seeing this as a rise in popularity, thus a rise in people worshiping him, and at the beginning this was correct. But that feeling of euphoria was short lived, as Frank and Chin Chin read through the autistic comments. The accursed section had been filled to the brim with comments of such idiocy that even the dark lord was sick to his stomach. Alarms went off in every single building that honored a decent sense of humor, and in Kekistan, Quarantine zones where set up, ordered by Big Man Tyrone himself, making kekistan a safe heavan for people who saw past the bullshitery of the shake, retarded or not. The Aftermath The Cancer didn't finish there though, not by a long shot. The video was picked up by multiple main stream websites catering to people whose humor level had not progressed past that of a 7 year old with the downs, and from there Frank experienced a powerful Cancer corrupting his channel from the amount of popularity gained from these Cancer sites. When others saw the popularity from Franku's work, they all wanted to have some of that sweet plagiarism money and brutally murdered, raped and murdered his work again to create something akin to ripping off your own head and fucking it. The Shake wasn't anything anymore. it was just an empty dead husk of a video, violated and disfigured beyond belief for people with no sense of morals or creativity to steal and murder over and over again. Pink Guy, Chin Chin and Frank were devastated. On February 27th, 2013 at 10:07 AM, Frank sent out a tweet stating his animosity towards his video, but the damage was already done. Everywhere Frank looked, he saw his work dismembered and ripped apart beyond recognition, bringing a tear to his, and Pink Guy's eye every time (but not Chin Chin's because as we all know his eyes were sown shut). Frank knew he couldn't just sit back and let everything he has worked to build crumble in front of his eyes, so on February 18th, 2013, he published Pussy Doe, also known as The Cleansing for its effect on the Cancer that invaded the channel. The video was filled with normal Filthy Frank like things, but the Cancer wasn't prepared for that. the comments filled up with "OMG this is so weird i just wanted to see pink man but this is terrible unsubscribe >:(" and the day was saved once again by Papa Franku's ingenuity towards dealing with the Cancer. Eventually, like every Cancerous meme, it died off a bit, letting Frank rebuild his channel and teaching him a valuable lesson. Trivia The Harlem Shake Epidemic is the only instance of Frank's Filth leaking into the outside world. Category:Terminology Category:Disease